Autobiography
by P.L.S
Summary: Eclipse tells of his past just before he goes to see about his future- Set before the manga started.


Title: Autobiography

Author: P.L.S./ mild, sour cream on the salsa scale

Summery: (630 word drabble) ... I have sworn my aligence to the lord of Raenef Castle and to my master's successor, no matter what.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary

Author's Note: I did it! I wrote Eclipse! Throw a party, bring out the saki, and vodka! I wrote a broody boy! Yes, it's a drabble, but it could lead to more...

To say that one is ruthless and cold blooded is easy. To say that I was a heartless servant of Lord Raenef the Fourth is simple. Lord Raenef's forces were renown for their distinct careless attitudes in battle and their cutthroat tendencies during times of peace. As his personal bodyservant and the crowning gem of his army, it is very safe to assume that I have a heart of stone and have more in common with a frozen knife than the typical demon. Far too safe, if you know anything about my kind.

I am rather young as far as demons go, and I was a child during the Hiragama War. Luckily, I was my master's student in incatation dark magic, or rather the Black Arts. I was also the blood son of the great warriors, Crescendo and Zenith, and knew their ways intimatly before I was old enough to start summoning metrez. I was born to fight and was raised to be at the side of a demon lord. I was stunned by my first day in battle, not by the blood, but by the respect a child like me was given by even the most anceint Demon Lord of Dreamscapes, Krayon the Third. Older demons defered to me and the demon lords courted me to try to pull me into their courts and away from my master and teacher. Luckily, loyalty is prized above all with the Order of Shadows, the order from which my parents came and to whom I owe my eariest education.

The elders of the Moonlight Order, the highest and the one which now I claim as my own, taught me how to use the respect that was delivered to me to lead the combined armies and cordinate attacks. Yes, I spilled not only human and heavenly creature blood, but also the blood of the demons under my command. I would not tollerate a lesser demon questioning my orders in front of others, and any disrespect was dealt with as it happened. With those principles, I asserted my worthiness of the respect, and I lead the whole of my kind to victory.

I grew up on the battlefields of the Hiragama War. My puberty was marked by the anniliation of three villages in six hours by myself, with no survivors. My personal home now rests in those lands I claimed with the blood of those innocents. Between battles, Lord Raenef sharpened my skills in dark and black magic, taught me the culture of the demon lords, and honed my mind to what it is today. I only owe Merhusese more than I owe to my master. The seer has saved my life from my own stupidity more than twice and if not for her second sight and abilities, the war would have gone to heaven's creatures. The odd thing is she only wanted a kiss each time. I still think she's a bit mad, but if it makes her happy.

I am owed favors by most of the higher ranking demons and would be owed favors by almost every demon lord if such a thing was acceptable, I had to settle for their respect. As it is, I am the moderator in the Counsil of Night and the Highest of the Moonlights and I have spys in every court and order of my kind and in a few of the human courts, heaven's creatures' clubs, and one spy in the gods' own household. With my connections I have sworn my aligence to the lord of Raenef Castle and to my master's successor, no matter what.

My name is Eclipse and only one non-eternal has any right to not fear my name and my power. My master, Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth, wherever he maybe.

I challenge everyone to write an autobiographical drabble (word count has to be under 1500) and post it. I want to see the Demon Diary fan fiction grow in number and in quality, as well as seeing the talent what is probably the biggest DD mailing list and yahoo group out there.


End file.
